Rainbows
by Michyo61
Summary: She was his friend when he was younger and wasnt serious, she now helps his enemy, she has a strong sense of justice and right from wrong, but her little power will help stop him... Kira... L/Oc
1. The Start Of Something

**

* * *

**

**Rainbows**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: i do not own death note, i only own the main character and her family

* * *

**I sat in my chair in front of my laptop typing my paper for college. It surprised me that I was in college already. ****  
**

**I lifted my hand to my head rubbing my forehead. I had a headache and it kept getting worse.****  
**

**A music channel on my TV was playing softly it was a music video. Turning my weirdly blue eyes towards the TV I watch it.**

**Music was my passion and my father hated it. He was strict, I'm lucky he allowed my hair style it was colored in the rainbow colors in streaks. **

**Sighing I look over at my corner of my room a guitar laid against the wall dust covered the strings.****  
**

**Looking back at the laptop I smirk and shut it. I stood up turned my TV off and grabbed the guitar by its neck before going out of my room. **

**'I think I deserve this break.' I thought my blue eyes held mischief as I walked out of my house my dad being at the police station working on some case that was dealing with **

**Kira. ****  
**

**I didn't support Kira to me it was someone who thinks they can be god. **

**My friends always asked what side I was on I would say ****  
**

**'L's of course.' I rolled my eyes so far L hadn't done a thing but sit back gathering evidence.**

**I had my guitar hanging on my back and my headphones blasting whatever was playing on my I pod. I wasn't stressing at all I knew my father was endangered but it was his life **

**to risk not mine. **

**Twirling my hot pink strand on my index finger I wait for the light to turn to 'walk' so I could cross the street. **

**A figure caught my eye when I looked to my right.**

**' is that light-san' I thought raising an eyebrow his lips were moving as if he was talking to someone but the people next to him where five feet away.**

**'what on earth.' I thought shaking my head I look and see the sign had turned. Walking across the street I hear my name being called behind me.**

**'seems light-san noticed me hmm.'**

**"Hikari-san." he said with a smile.**

**' why does he look stressed out.'?**

**"oh hello Light-san what brings you out from your studies." I teased.**

**"Oh just out for a walk what about you Hikari-san I haven't seen ****  
**

**you at school lately." he said**

**I noticed a man behind him he was watching Light-san I knew that.**

**'why would Light-san be followed I better leave I don't want to be the next to be follow.'**

**"oh I'm just out for a little while my father wanted me to do school at home but I have been really busy and I most go get some supplies for my art class Light-san." I said about to **

**walk away**

**'a lie won't hurt.'**

**"oh do you mind if I tag along."**

**"ye- I mean no I don't mind Light-san but I have to go get some supplies that are being held for me for a short amount of time." I said turning walking as quickly away from him as **

**possible. **

**'he has always given me a weird feeling since he came to- oh.' I had learned to trust my feelings when people like that showed up.****  
**

**I made it to the gardens and found a bench tucking my feet in an Indian position I pull my guitar in front of me strumming and tighten the strings that had gotten loose.****  
**

**I watched the people pass me enjoying the fall breeze as I strummed a melody my mother sung to me when I was little.**

**It was perhaps the only thing that reminds me of her. I was young when she died and it scared me. **

**My head phones hung around my neck loosely as I sat there strumming.**

**Someone was watching me I knew it. Stopping I look up at the darkening sky. a scream caught my ear as I turned I saw a man with a gun pointed at a young girl. ****  
**

**I recognized his face he was a criminal.**

**My eyes widen as he froze and dropped to the ground clutching his heart. People where running over to check out what had happened and my eyes scanned the area I saw a face **

**and my eyes widen my guitar falling forgotten to the ground as my breath caught in my throat.**

**'no way.' I rubbed my eyes and looked back but the face was ****  
**

**gone. Looking around I felt that feeling was gone and I reached ****  
**

**down and picked my guitar up and backed away from the scene.**

* * *

**-somewhere in the city-**

* * *

**A man with out of control messy brown hair sat in front of a computer in a weird position a video of a girl with multi-colored hair sitting in her room before looking at the TV and **

**sighing.**

**'0 % chance she has anything to do with Kira.' he thought he bit his thumb gently.**

**looking down at the file next to him**

* * *

**' name: Hikari Shisimi****  
**

**age: 20****  
**

**eyes: blue****  
**

**hair: black****  
**

**Nationality: Japanese/American****  
**

**GPA: 4.0 in all honors****  
**

**notes: ****  
**

**in her last year of college. started college when she was 16. Her iq allowed her to skip grades. Brilliant mind.'**

* * *

**the man picks up a tea cup gently and sipped.**

**"hmm it seems I might have of found someone to help me." he muttered**

**"Watari"**

**"yes Ryuzaki."**

**"do you mind getting Shisimi-san." said the young man**

**"of course." the older man left getting a man about in his late 50s.**

**"yes Ryuzaki." **

**"Shisimi-san I would like to bring your daughter into the ****  
**

**investigation." spoke the man turning in his chair to gaze up at the man's shock face as he saw his daughter working in her room only hours ago.**

**"why Ryuzaki?" **

**"she could help us in locating Kira plus I have reasons to believe ****  
**

**she has already met Kira. It is for her protection as well." **

**"you suspect my daughter to be working with Kira."****  
**

**the younger man sighed and closed his eyes.**

**"she is not a suspect but I would like her to be in the investigation because she was able to avoid the FBI agent I had tail her until moments ago at the park."**

**"and why is that."**

**"Kira attacked a man in the park who held a gun to the girl's head your daughter was only meters away. she may be in danger Shisimi-san." said the young man.**

**the older one sighed.**

**"alright I'll bring her tomorrow." **

**"thank you Shisimi-san." **

**the man nodded and walked out.**

**'she was almost killed by Kira it is my reason, Why would Kira attack an innocent woman.'**

* * *

Michyo61: oh whoa what will happen next hmm?

Hikari: arent you suppose to know Author-sama?

Michyo61: -rubs neck- well i havent actually read this story i wrote it along time ago sorta...

Hikari:-sweatdrops- ano...

Michyo61: anyways just got to wait for the next chapter dont you hehe.

Hikari: Bai Bai


	2. Agreement

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE I ONLY OWN THE MAIN CHARCTER AND HER FAMILY

* * *

**I sat in the kitchen an apple in my hands. I was staring down at it my mind running through the possibilities of how that man had died.****  
**

**' I know it was Kira but why kill him in public like that with a little girl standing right there... ugh.' ****  
**

**I drop the apple and grab a fistful of my hair glaring at the red object as it laid there unharmed.****  
**

**Hearing my father's car park in the garage brought me out of it. I glanced at the clock. sighing I get up and head to the stove and check the stew I had been making. ****  
**

**Earlier my father had called out of nowhere saying he was coming home for dinner. So I had made his favorite. Beef stew and vegetables.****  
**

**Hearing the door open and close my father announces he's home.****  
**

**"Hikari-chan I'm home."****  
**

**"Dad welcome home." I said hugging him it had been a few weeks since I had last seen him.****  
**

**he hugged me back tightly and patted my head when he pulled away smiling softly.****  
**

**My father was brave taking on the Kira case with his colleagues'. His life was endanger as well but he didn't care he wanted justice I had encouraged him to join.****  
**

**"how have your studies been Hikari." he said****  
**

**"there okay some are extremely easy since I had already read over it during the summer but its okay I guess." I said shrugging****  
**

**he chuckled and walked to the dining area where I had already set the places for us.****  
**

**he took his seat and nodded for me to take mine as well.****  
**

**"just let me get the food." I said heading towards the kitchen****  
**

**"Hikari there is something I need to speak with you first i would like to tell you now." he said softly****  
**

**I sat next to him looking at him with a worried expression.****  
**

**"You were asked to join the task force Hikari." he said ****  
**

**my eyes widen slightly****  
**

**"why dad." I said****  
**

**" I don't know but please it is for your safety." he said looking up at me his eyes screaming in pain he didn't want me in the task force because of the risk.****  
**

**"okay." I said****  
**

**he looked taken back. " what."****  
**

**" I said okay dad I want to help stop Kira he killed someone today at the park, a man, he was a criminal I noticed his face from the news, but he was holding a little girl with a gun **

**to her head and the next thing I know he was on the ground clutching his chest." I said softly looking up at him I continued "I want to help stop this from happening its horrible." I **

**said****  
**

**he looked taken back by my distribution of the attack.****  
**

**" alright." he said nodding with me. "I'll take you to the head quarters tomorrow and you'll meet everyone alright." he said****  
**

**"okay." I said smiling at him. I stood up and went to the kitchen get dinner.**

* * *

**-few miles away-****  
**

**

* * *

**

**'good she accepted.' thought the man sitting in his chair in an odd position. He was eating a strawberry as he watched the Shisimi household on the cameras he had installed while **

**suspecting Hikari as Kira but he had noticed that the way she acted she had hated Kira with every fiber of her being and that she was on his side. he found that out by the bug in **

**her cell phone.****  
**

**'welcome to the team Hikari-san.' he thought**

* * *

**Michyo61: hmmmm getting interesting yet?**

**Hikari: -sweatdrops-**


	3. Finding Things Out Without Help

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE I ONLY OWN HIKARI AND HER FAMILY ALONG WITH ZINNIA

* * *

**-the next day-****  
**

**I sat in my father's car while he drove us to the Task force's meeting place. My head was facing the window as my suitcases (2 to be exact) and me guitar was in the trunk.****  
**

**My eyes scanned the sky for an odd reason.****  
**

**"What are you looking for Hikari?" my dad asked**

**"Nothing... What the" my eyes widen as I saw something fly by extremely close too.****  
**

**'what on earth was that?' I thought looking for the figure.****  
**

**I was looking around franticly I hadn't noticed my dad stop the car and shake my shoulders.****  
**

**"HIKARI!! what's wrong?" he asked****  
**

**looking at him I say****  
**

**"I saw something fly by the car."****  
**

**"what"****  
**

**"It was level with the car and black and creepy looking too." I mumbled ****  
**

**"Hikari do you want to go home and rest I can call them saying you weren't feeling up to it." he said****  
**

**I looked down and back up at him****  
**

**"No."****  
**

**'great now dad thinks I'm seeing things.' I thought turning back to look out the window of the passenger seat. We weren't moving.****  
**

**"Dad let's go." I said****  
**

**He nodded and turned the car on before driving off.****  
**

**'something is going on I know it.' ****  
**

**Pulling my re-dyed hair back into a ponytail. I sigh and grab the apple I had brought to snack on.****  
**

**Looking up through my dark brown hair I watch my father.****  
**

**He looked tense his knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he had on the steering wheel.****  
**

**I sighed and took a bite into the apple my mother's saying played in my head (which she copied by the way) 'Eat an Apple everyday keeps the doctors away'. Just thinking of that **

**my mind shut down as a scream echoed in my ears.**

* * *

**-flashback-(4 yrs old) ****  
**

* * *

**I sat on the rocking chair my mother rocked me in everyday enjoying the warm sunny day. Mother was inside cooking lunch. Dad was at the station working on a case.****  
**

**My mother's voice carried through the open window that she had forgotten about. She was talking to someone in hushed tones.****  
**

**"No, Zinnia I will not write anything in 'that' book. "my mother said harshly. Never had she talked to anyone in that tone of voice.****  
**

**She was quiet a moment sitting something down on the counter.****  
**

**"'it kills Zinnia, I don't want to kill, Because it'll take me away from Hikari and Hotrod." she said sadly.****  
**

**She sat down on her chair and sighed closing her eyes.****  
**

**I walked in the kitchen and crawled into her lap hugging her waist.****  
**

**" I love you mommy." I said sweetly looking up at her.****  
**

**she was the smart one in the family she had been a decetive a great one at that but quit when she met my father. She smiled at me and glared at something behind me but I didn't **

**see that I just saw her smiling face that was filled with love and devotion.****  
**

**

* * *

**

**-skipping a few yrs later-****  
**

**

* * *

**

**I was in search of pictures for a family tree activity we were doing in my class.****  
**

**I had to go into my parent's room to look for my mother's photo album.****  
**

**Reaching the bookshelves I grabbed the album's spine and pulled it out.****  
**

**Opening it I flip through to find the good photos when a black book fell out of the page I was turning.****  
**

**Reaching down I picked it up and turned it over my eyebrows furrowed.****  
**

**"Death Note." my voice whispered out. ****  
**

**I heard chuckling and snapped my head into the direction of the voice.****  
**

**"ehh, Malory wont like this outcome for once." said the figure that was in the shadows of the room.****  
**

**" w-who a-are you." I stuttered standing up slowly the book fell down onto the ground forgot. the creature watched the note fall in front of my feet.****  
**

**A sick grin etched onto its face.****  
**

**"you touched the death note Hikari-chan." it said****  
**

**"h-how do you know my name." I whimpered****  
**

**"I see it." its eyes gleamed red and chuckled when it heard my sharp intake of breath.****  
**

**Footsteps came walking down the hall as I stood rooted in spot my eyes wide with fear as the creature stood in front of me grinning.****  
**

**A gasp caught my attention and mine and the creatures eyes snapped towards the door.****  
**

**an apple laid on the ground between her feet as my mother's eyes widen.****  
**

**"Hikari you didn't." she whispered****  
**

**"Ahh Malory you should have hid the note more carefully your daughter was a smart one and found it tucked in your album." said the creature.****  
**

**she glared at the creature coming over to me and held my arms from arms length.****  
**

**"Hikari why did you touch it why." she said quickly and quietly.****  
**

**I whimpered and shook my head. I didn't know what to say I didn't know what to do.****  
**

**She turned towards the creature and glared.****  
**

**"Make her forget Zinnia." ****  
**

**"Ahh but I need something more than an apple for that Malory-chan." 'Zinnia' said slyly.****  
**

**"then do 'it' to me Zinnia just let my daughter forget about you please I don't want her to know about your kind or the note." she said ****  
**

**Zinnia hmpfed and picked open the satchel on its side pulling a leather book and a weird pen.****  
**

**Zinnia wrote slowly and talked to my mother softly.****  
**

**"trust me Malory Shisimi she won't be out of 'our lives' long."****  
**

**I fainted when I saw my mother scream in pain and Zinnia's sick twisted grin etched on its weird doll like face.****  
**

* * *

**-Present-**

**

* * *

**

**Blinking back tears I take another bite off of the apple.****  
**

**'it's a **_**death**__**note.'**_** my mind whispered.****  
**

**my eyes widen and I swallowed the apple bite. ****  
**

**"we're here Hikari." my father announced opening the door for me from the outside.****  
**

**I looked up at the hotel and blinked.****  
**

**'Is it is it back.' I thought.****  
**

**when I had woken from the hospital and went home I had found the death note in my room on my pillow, I had then took it and buried it in the back yard where my mother's **

**flowers grew.****  
**

**my father had went to check me in my room as I stood by the elevator wall.****  
**

**"we're doomed Kira has a death note." I whispered with my wide eyes.**

* * *

**MICHYO61:-SMIRKS- WELL?**

**HIKARI: -SWEATDROPS AND GLARES AT CHUCKLING ZINNIA- **

**ZINNIA: VERY GOOD AUTHOR-SAMA HEHE**

**HIKARI: SHUT UP YOU DEMON! -ZINNIA DISAPPEARS-**

**MICHYO61: OHHH SORRY HIKARI-SAN I FORGOT YOU HATE HER LOL.**

* * *


	4. The Loathing of The Shinigami Zinnia

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE I ONLY OWN HIKARI, ZINNIA, and Hikari's Family

* * *

**I was waiting for my dad to finish with getting me checked in, he had said it was already paid for.****  
**

**My mind was musing over the idea of Kira having a Death note.****  
**

**'from the cover of mine that I read the killings must be from a death note.'****  
**

**My hand found its way to my earring that dangled and messed with it as I bit my bottom lip thinking of all the possibilities.****  
**

**"thinking Hikari?" my father's voice said behind me.****  
**

**"mhm." ****  
**

**he smiled softly and told me we could head up to the room the task force was in.****  
**

**My mind wasn't processing but my body willed my movements to follow.****  
**

**the walk was silent my father would look back to me to make sure I was alright or there I believed.****  
**

**when we reached a door I looked up as my father knocked and an elderly man opened the door.****  
**

**"ah, your here good." he said****  
**

**'who is her I never seen him before.'****  
**

**I thought walking in behind my father.****  
**

**My eyes scanned the occupants of the room Yagami-san, Matusda, Mogi, Awisawa, the older man, and a couple of others I hadn't met before. One though stood out from the others **

**he was young maybe a little older then Matusda his hunched figure sitting on the couch his eyes looking at me they held bags underneath of them.****  
**

**"good afternoon Hikari Shisimi." the man spoke.****  
**

**' he looks sick.' I thought his hair stood at odd places as well.****  
**

**I blinked and looked around.****  
**

**'this is it; this is the task force to stop Kira. I guess it'll work but they won't all live.' I thought ****  
**

**" you too." I mumbled going back into my thinking position without knowing it.****  
**

**' a death note.... damn this means I have to go home again.' ****  
**

**"thank you for joining the task force, I would like you to call me Ryuzaki for now, and cell phones are to be turned off when in this room understood." he said****  
**

**I blinked and looked at him****  
**

**"your L, aren't you Ryuzaki, or that's what the world knows you as and yes I understand." I turned to my father and said "I left something at home I have to fetch it sorry." I **

**exited the room quickly after that.****  
**

**"Hikari." my father yelled****  
**

**"let her." said L****  
**

**' she's smart, Shisimi-san she never knew about me working on the case and yet she had the guess right when she saw me, impressive.'****  
**

**"But Ryuzaki, my daughter just walked out of the hotel." said Hotrod.****  
**

**"she'll be back Shisimi-san she just forgot something." said Matusda he had a faint pink tint on his cheeks.****  
**

**'89% chance Matusda has a crush on Hikari-san.'****  
**

**I was walking to the bus stop to go to my home.****  
**

**'never would I think I would need to bring 'that' back to the surface.' I thought****  
**

**my eyes wavered over the small herd of people waiting to board the bus. I got on and sat down by myself watching the sky pass by quickly.****  
**

**"ehh Hikari-chan long time no see." said a voice in the isle.****  
**

**"Zinnia." I whispered****  
**

**"so you're getting the death note after all maybe you have more guts than your mother then I thought." Zinnia said floating in the air.****  
**

**I glared at the being floating in the air.****  
**

**"don't say things like that Zinnia." I hissed****  
**

**Zinnia's red eyes taunted me with her doll like face she was almost a human but her abnormal features such as wings, eyes, and her long dangling limps. Her mouth had been **

**sewed shut but she had the thread long enough to open her mouth and speak, her outfit was gothic looking, black halter top that was really tight on her flat chest and her skinny **

**black jeans that had red zippers all over them along with her holster her feet bare , her hair stood up in weird ponytails and her markings where odd. black bird like wings **

**stretched out wide as she yawned.****  
**

**"ehh so now you want to talk to me since you found away to block me from talking." she said sharply.****  
**

**" Kira has a death note does he not?" I hissed quietly through my clenched teeth.****  
**

**I hated the monster next to me with such a passion it would make you sick.****  
**

**"yes Hikari-chan Kira has a note." she said casually looking at her long blood red nails.****  
**

**I looked back out the window.****  
**

**'so I was right.'****  
**

**"we are going to stop him before he makes the worlds hell, Zinnia." I said****  
**

**she looked up sharply and grinned****  
**

**"good he has been causing allot of trouble for the king."****  
**

**"shut up Zinnia." I said and her voice went silent as she dematerialized from my vision.****  
**

**for a strange reason I was able to make her disappear when I didn't want her and when I did she would always nag me to let her stay the way she was suppose to be. Me being **

**able to hear her and see her.****  
**

**I hate her.....**

* * *

**Michyo61: -grins- review plz hikari is mad at me lol**


End file.
